


Antes do Amanhecer

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sharing a Bed, rinharu - Freeform, romantic sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Dividir a cama com alguém amado normalmente envolve discussões bobas, reconciliações dramáticas, sexo e abraços sonolentos. Não necessariamente nessa ordem, é claro.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 3





	Antes do Amanhecer

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Deve ter sido o seu nome de menina! — Rin falou encarando a cama de casal no meio do quarto. — Isso é culpa sua!

Haru revirou ligeiramente os olhos, se o engano foi causado por conta de nomes aparentemente femininos então aquilo não era só culpa dele.

— Você fez as reservas — rebateu ele, — logo a culpa é sua!

— A culpa é sua! — Rin apontou o dedo indicador para o seu peito. O que eles estavam fazendo? Não tinham mais idade para esse tipo de discussão inútil. — Sabe de uma coisa? Isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum, irei até a recepção ver o que pode ser feito para corrigir o _problema._

Rin bateu a porta atrás dele e Haru se jogou na cama. Há duas noites ele estava no meio de uma briga com Makoto, dizendo coisas horríveis a ele, e agora estava ali na Austrália com Rin. Ele sabia que não havia outra definição para aquele ato que não fosse _fuga._

Ele estava agindo feito um covarde novamente, exatamente como no dia do revezamento. Mais do que isso, estava sendo egoísta, seus objetivos pareciam não se encaixar nos sonhos de seus amigos. Como eles poderiam vencer no nacional se as coisas continuassem assim? Se Haru pirasse outra vez no meio da competição por conta de uns simples olheiros que ele sequer era obrigado a agradar?

— Más notícias. — Era Rin, ele havia retornado. Haru ergueu um pouco a cabeça apenas para ver a expressão de nervosismo no rosto do amigo. — Não há outros quartos disponíveis.

— Eu não entendo porque está tão exaltado por conta disso, Rin — disse o outro. — Você não vai ver nenhuma diferença quando estivermos dormindo.

— Eu não estou exaltado!

Seus olhos vermelhos estavam retraídos e seu rosto estava tenso, Rin parecia uma criança tentando erroneamente negar alguma travessura que havia feito. No entanto Haru optou por não insistir no assunto, sua cota de brigas com os amigos já havia sido muito bem preenchida com Makoto.

— Certo — disse ele em seu tom monótono apenas.

Haru demorou a adormecer, não porque Rin estava ao seu lado, mas porque as palavras do amigo o haviam deixado um tanto conturbado. Claro, não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia que o admirava, Rei fazia isso constantemente, mas ouvir Rin admitindo isso em voz alta e ainda acrescentar o fato de que ele também dissera que não poderia viver sem ele no seu caminho era diferente. Porém, apesar de ter sentido as familiares palpitações em seu peito que o faziam questionar sua amizade com Rin, Haru também foi acometido pela sensação de que todos depositavam muitas expectativas nele, expectativas essas que ele achava que jamais poderia atingir.

_________________________________________

A água estava fria, em uma temperatura tão baixa que nenhum ser humano era capaz de suportar. Ainda assim Haru se encontrava lá no fundo vestindo apenas sua roupa de natação, sua pele começava a formigar, ele precisava de oxigênio.

Foi somente quando Haru estava alcançando a superfície que ele notou que aquela não era a piscina do clube e nem tampouco a piscina de qualquer outro lugar. Aquele era o rio de Iwatobi, onde Haru havia se afogado anos atrás tentando pegar o cachecol de Yazaki. Naquele dia a correnteza estava forte e ele não conseguiu lutar contra ela, fora salvo por Makoto e Rin, além disso acabara no hospital com 40 graus de febre. Não havia qualquer agitação na água nesse momento no entanto, pelo contrário, a calmaria reinava dentro do rio de um jeito que Haru não achava ser possível.

O jovem de olhos azuis emergiu na superfície do rio, uma vertigem momentânea o fez vacilar na água quando o ar entrou ardente por seus pulmões e Haru teve certeza de que iria se afogar, mas seu equilíbrio logo retornou e ele se manteve calmo. Seu tremor era exclusivamente causado pela gelidez do local.

— Haru! — Ele automaticamente olhou para o alto para encontrar o dono daquela voz conhecida e se deparou com Makoto e Rin o encarando de cima da ponte. — O que está fazendo aí embaixo?

Ele não fazia ideia e responderia isso se sua voz não tivesse se recusado a sair, Haru estava com tanto frio que sequer conseguia falar.

— Não podemos ficar esperando por você — disse Makoto em um tom desagradável. — Meu voo pra Tóquio já vai sair e eu não quero me atrasar.

— E eu tenho que voltar para a Austrália — falou Rin no mesmo tom. — Você não vai a lugar algum, não é, Haru?

— Não se preocupe — Makoto voltou a dizer —, você não vai ter mais a gente por perto para se meter na sua vida. Não era isso o que você queria?

Talvez ele tenha dito aquilo — não, ele literalmente havia gritado aquilo na cara dos amigos, mas não era totalmente verdade. De qualquer maneira não havia como consertar o fato no momento, não quando sua boca estava mais preocupada em deixar seus dentes se chocarem uns contra os outros do que permitir que ele expressasse as devidas desculpas.

— Adeus, Haru — disseram Makoto e Rin em uníssono enquanto se afastavam da ponte.

Ele tentou gritar para que eles voltassem, não para o salvarem do rio, mas sim para que soubessem que ele sentia muito. Ao invés de sua voz sair ela se escondeu ainda mais no fundo de sua garganta, pela primeira vez contra a vontade de Haru. Ele não estava se afogando no rio, estava se afogando em suas próprias palavras não ditas, era angustiante.

— Haru!

O jovem abriu violentamente os olhos, ofegante e desesperado. Mesmo que tudo não tenha passado de um pesadelo Haru se sentiu incomodado com aqueles lençóis que pareciam paralisá-lo como o frio cortante daquele rio e tentou se livrar deles como se fosse parar de respirar se não o fizesse.

— Haru, olhe pra mim! — Ele parou de se agitar e só então percebeu que Rin o segurava pelos ombros. O quarto estava escuro, mas Haru podia sentir a preocupação irradiando dos olhos do outro. — Você estava tendo um sonho ruim.

Não havia tom desagradável e muito menos resquícios de mágoa, só havia a voz suave de Rin e o toque tenro das mãos dele sobre o tecido de sua camiseta.

— Você está tremendo... o que...

— Eu estou bem, Rin — mentiu Haru. Ele não poderia se sentir bem quando sua mente ainda estava fragilizada por conta do pesadelo e enquanto Rin o encarasse com tanto afligimento esperando por uma resposta que Haru não sabia se poderia lhe dar.

Alguns segundos silenciosos se passaram até que Rin desabou sobre o corpo de Haru escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Olhos azuis se arregalaram em meio a escuridão e, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar quase nada, o jovem que os possuía podia _sentir tudo._ Desde a respiração erradica do amigo próximo ao seu ouvido até as batidas de seu próprio coração que pareciam vibrar por todo o ambiente.

— Rin... — Haru se sentia novamente sufocado por suas emoções reprimidas.

— Por que você nunca me diz como se sente? — interrompeu o outro. A voz dele saiu oscilante e por um segundo Haru se perguntou se Rin não estaria chorando.

— Quando eu disse a você e Makoto como me sentia e os magoei — respondeu Haru um tanto incerto. Ele não se arrependia de ter expressado suas vontades, mas se arrependia do modo como havia feito e do modo como havia se descontrolado.

— Não seja ridículo, isso não é verdade! — exclamou Rin ainda oculto em seu ombro. — Todo mundo grita com os amigos alguma vez na vida, alguns até fazem isso mais do que deveriam, eu por exemplo... Não é o fim do mundo, Haru, não é nada que um pedido de desculpas não resolva, tenho certeza de que Makoto irá entender.

Ele estava relutante em aceitar a sensação de conforto que Rin lhe passou com aquelas palavras, parecia que se o fizesse perderia o controle de seus sentidos — não que ele tivesse muito poder sobre eles no momento já que seu corpo ficava tenso cada vez que Rin respirava contra sua pele. As coisas com Rin sempre foram intensas e confusas, mas naquele momento estavam mais selvagens do que nunca.

— Me desculpe, Rin — falou Haru sem tentar esconder que estava envergonhado, era tão bom em pedir desculpas quanto em se expressar corretamente. — Me desculpe por ter gritado com você no regional, sei que só estava preocupado comigo assim como os outros. Me desculpe por não ter valorizado isso, fui um péssimo amigo.

Haru não pôde deixar de ficar apreensivo quando Rin não disse nada, mas esse sentimento foi logo substituído pela euforia quando o outro pressionou seus lábios quentes em seu pescoço. Ele não fazia ideia de que podia sentir tais coisas em momentos nos quais não estivesse nadando do jeito que gostava e instintivamente abraçou aquela emoção esmagadora como se dependesse unicamente dela para viver.

— Você não queria que dormíssemos na mesma cama — disse Haru quando Rin seguiu beijando seu rosto até parar a poucos centímetros de sua boca.

— Tinha medo de que algo assim acontecesse. — Seus lábios roçavam nos de Haru hesitantes, quase desistindo de tocá-los por inteiro.

— E ainda está com medo?

— Estou e você?

— Também.

— Você quer... quer que eu... quer parar?

— Não — respondeu Haru surpreendendo a si mesmo e quase deixando escapar uma risada por conta da desordem na fala de Rin.

Sua resposta em forma de sopro foi o suficiente para fazer Rin finalmente beijá-lo _de verdade._ Tudo era tão desesperador e delicado ao mesmo tempo, ele não se lembrava de já ter sentido tantas coisas de uma só vez e achou que não fosse suportar a carga de emoções, que fosse enlouquecer.

Haru sentiu o corpo de Rin estremecer acima dele e lembrou-se do quanto o outro era vulnerável como ele — se não mais. Ele se recordou do jantar que eles tiveram naquela noite na casa da família que acolheu Rin quando ele veio morar na Austrália, de como Lori e Russell haviam dito que Rin escondia seus medos e suas mágoas por estar longe de tudo o que conhecia. Obviamente Haru tentara se esforçar o máximo para compreender o que eles estavam falando — ele duvidava muito que Rin tivesse revelado-lhe exatamente o que o casal dizia, mas Haru não teve dúvidas quando olhou as fotografias que estavam espalhadas pelo canto da casa. Nelas Rin sorria, estava genuinamente feliz e isso era inegável, mas também parecia inseguro, como se estivesse lutando contra algo negativo dentro dele.

Ele visualizou Rin cabisbaixo e desiludido por não conseguir atingir os objetivos que tanto almejava, sozinho e tão distante dos amigos. Haru então pensou no quanto, possivelmente, ficaria longe de Rin outra vez depois do nacional e o envolveu como se eles não pudessem se separar nunca. Era como se Rin não estivesse colado a ele o bastante, não com aquelas peças de roupa criando uma espécie de barreira entre seus corpos.

Felizmente ele e Rin falavam a mesma língua, não somente em relação ao fato de serem dois japoneses em um país de língua inglesa, mas também em relação àquele momento de intimidade. Haru não precisou expressar suas vontades na forma de palavras para que o outro as compreendesse, em poucos segundos eles estavam despidos de suas roupas e de todas as limitações que os impediam de se comunicar. Seus corpos estavam à mostra assim como seus pensamentos acelerados, a escuridão não fazia diferença e nem tampouco tornava o contato mais difícil. Eles podiam se enxergar perfeitamente através daquela cortina de obscuridade e o mais importante, eles podiam sentir um ao outro como nunca haviam sentido antes.

Haru achou as sensações do sexo semelhantes às que ele tinha quando nadava, ainda que as duas experiências aparentassem ser bastante distintas uma da outra. Quando ele nadava com Rin os dois buscavam o mesmo propósito, faziam isso individualmente é claro — separados pelas raias e ás vezes pela competição, mas não deixavam de estar unidos, de algum modo, pela água e pelos sentimentos que ambos compartilhavam. E assim foi o sexo para ele, um pouco mais extasiante devido à _proximidade_ física, mas igualmente intenso como a natação, como qualquer coisa que ele fazia com Rin.

_________________________________

— Amanhã irei te mostrar algo muito legal. — Rin estava com a cabeça deitada em seu peito, o corpo ainda confortavelmente posicionado entre suas pernas. Haru aproveitou para passar os dedos por entre os cabelos vermelhos do outro, ele se sentia incrivelmente afetuoso, não era algo típico de sua personalidade, mas ainda assim bem-vindo. — Não tão legal quanto o que acabamos de fazer, mas acho que você irá gostar.

_Amanhã._

Faz um certo tempo que Haru começou a ter receio dessa palavra, afinal ele parecia ser o único a não ter um sonho para o seu futuro.

— Rin, você vai voltar para a Austrália depois do nacional, não é? É isso o que vai me dizer amanhã.

— É, eu vou treinar aqui, mas não é só que vou dizer a você amanhã. Essa viagem não é apenas sobre mim, Haru. — Rin apertou-se um pouco mais contra o seu corpo. — Você não faz ideia do quanto é importante pra mim que você esteja aqui, eu nem acreditei quando você aceitou vir. Eu sei que só veio porque queria ficar longe dos outros e porque brigou com Makoto, mas...

— Não foi só por isso — confessou Haru. — Eu sinto a sua falta, Rin. Você foi estudar no Samezuka e quase não fizemos mais coisas juntos, você se afastou e...

— Eu sei, sinto muito por isso — disse Rin com a voz abafada e o rosto escondido em seu torso, Haru nunca havia ficado abraçado a alguém por tanto tempo. O calor do afeto percorria suas veias deixando-o aconchegado e sonolento.

— O que eu quero dizer, Rin, é que eu não vim pra cá só para fugir, eu vim porque também queria estar com _você._ — Haru ouviu o outro suspirar enquanto afagava seus cabelos, ele poderia dizer que Rin também estava a ponto de adormecer. 

_Droga._ Ele amava Rin e, diferente das outras coisas que reprimia, Haru tinha certeza de que isso ele jamais poderia esconder outra vez, não depois do que eles fizeram. Sua mente o lembrou do _amanhã,_ Rin iria mostrar algo a ele e então eles voltariam para Iwatobi e competiriam no nacional, e _depois..._

Não, Haru não queria pensar no _depois,_ pelo menos não agora.

Ele sentiu que Rin iria lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, porém a respiração dele anunciava que ele caíra no sono antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

Haru então se juntou a ele dizendo a si mesmo que não permitiria que o _amanhã_ — e nem tampouco o _depois_ — o afastasse de Rin novamente, não só dele na verdade, mas de seus amigos também, especialmente Makoto. Estava mais do que na hora de parar de fugir de seus conflitos internos. 


End file.
